The present invention generally relates to seat mount assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to seat mount assemblies for tractors which enable users to adjust the seat position.
The typical tractor has an adjustable seat to accommodate the different sizes and needs of users. Some known seats require the user to get off of the seat in order to adjust the seat. Once off of the seat, the user must turn knobs or use tools in order to adjust the seat position. A significant disadvantage with these seats is inconvenience.
Other known seats are adjustable while the user is remaining on the seat. The adjustment mechanisms for these types of seats are relatively complex. These mechanisms include a relatively high number of parts, such as wireforms, coil springs, rails and/or ball bearings. Due to this complexity, these seat adjustment mechanisms have several disadvantages. They malfunction relatively frequently, require a relatively high amount of maintenance services and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome these disadvantages.